


The Pavement

by Angeltree16



Category: Sherlock - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Feels, Gen, Holmes Brothers, Not What It Looks Like, Pain, Sad, Sherlock Holmes Has Feelings, Short One Shot, Slightly Ambiguous, kinda poetic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-18
Updated: 2017-07-18
Packaged: 2018-12-03 20:59:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 200
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11540331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angeltree16/pseuds/Angeltree16
Summary: In the silence of a storm, a man stood on a roof.He was not there to jump.





	The Pavement

London was quiet.

The rain was cold. Steady. Clear as an evening star.

_drip…drip_

The pavement was glass.

Of the hundreds below, not one glanced up. They saw but they did not observe.

Not the woman with the squalling children.

Not the elderly couple, walking aimlessly, hand in hand.

Not the man in the suit with the phone to his ear.

He looked down upon this man, cool metal chilling his hand.

He raised the long rifle, leveling it, aiming it, finger twitching against the trigger.

He paused as the man looked up, gaze boring into the gunman's eye.

The man lowered his mobile.

The eyes hardened in defiance.

Defiance.

Defiance of him.

Defiance of death.

The shot was lost in a peal of thunder.

The man fell back.

One hand dropped the phone, a low, deep voice on the other end still resonating through the speakers, contemptuous and bland.

A simple black umbrella fell from the other lifeless fingers, unused.

The baritone voice lost its hard edge as he was greeted with only silence and the steady beat of rain.

_drip…drip_

He called out for his brother.

_drip…drip_

The pavement was red and London was quiet.


End file.
